Devices may include one or multiple semiconductor chips. An electrically conductive material may be arranged over a backside of an included semiconductor chip. Devices including semiconductor chips and methods for manufacturing such devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve an operation of the devices and/or to avoid a malfunction of the devices. In addition, it may be desirable to provide effective methods for manufacturing the devices.